Snow White AKA Operation:GKTFNM
by I'oOoMoOo
Summary: She started to swell up. Operation Snow White Aka Get-Kenshin-to-finally-notice-me was slipping out of her hands. "No! No! No!" Cause when you're in love, you're ready to paint the world red with the blood of those who get in your way and there'll be hell to pay. Who knew? K/K, S/M,A/M


snow white

* * *

"I don't think.. I'm cut out for that role..." Resident school psychiatrist Kenshin Himura declined the offer, his face apologetic. "Why don't you kids just do it yourself?"

"But!" _You're perfect_, Kaoru wanted to protest, "Kenshin-sensei, we don't know anybody else!"

Kenshin gulped. "Don't you think I'm a little old..?"

Misao, Kaoru's bestfriend and righthand woman jumped to her feet and declared. "That's it Kaoru-chan! We ask Aoshi-sensei!"

"Nonsense." Kaoru glared at her friend and cheeks were tinted an embarassed tint of pink. "Please, Kenshin-sensei?"

"But..."

"11 years is nothing really..." Kaoru continued to coax him.

"But Aoshi-san.."

"YES!" Misao beamed and once again, Kaoru glared at her.

"Aoshi-sensei is not suited for the role, Kenshin-sensei." Kaoru, now a little desperate, grabbed Kenshin's free hand and pleaded more, "Please Kenshin-sensei! I will never ever ever have you babysit me ever again! I will cook, clean your house!"

"Erhm..." Kenshin cleared his throat and snatched back his arm from his former charge, "Kaoru-san, I haven't babysat you for about ten.."

"_Seven._"

"Seven years now, and I don't think..." Kenshin paused for a while trying to find softer words for what he was thinking, "I'm a _fair _cook and my place is clean... So, _no._"

"What Kenshin-sensei, your ex-babysitter and now teacher wants to say is: he doesn't want to play Snow White!" Misao yelled. "Can we go ask Aoshi-sensei already?!"

"No!" This time it was Kaoru who yelled. She started to swell up, operation Snow White A.k.a get-Kenshin-to-notice-me-once-and-for-all, was slipping right out of her eyes. "No! No! No!"

"Kao..kaoru?" Misao tried to calm down her friend but Kaoru was beyond hysterical. Misao's eyes pleaded with her teacher's who looked like he was finally giving in.

Kenshin finally sighed and gave in. "Fine."

.

.

.

Kaoru beamed at her reflection in the comfort room of the drama club department, Misao who stood beside her powdered her nose and fixed her short bob, " I still say it should have been Aoshi-sensei."

"Shushhh." Kaoru teasingly reprimanded, "Kenshin is the ultimate Prince charming."

Misao snorted, but Kaoru ignored her. Her love like anything else started with a simple innocent little crush with the son of the next door neighbor who her parents were able to talk into babysitting their precious baby daughter. Kaoru, even then, never minded the eleven year difference.

"Kaoru, I've got to tell you some-" Misao, who Kaoru did not notice left, was looking worried. "Hey Kaoru?"

"Now that Kenshin is going to play Prince Charming, I better get my act together and be Snow White." Kaoru smiled brightly at her friend. Both of them knew the feeling of loving a much older guy. For Misao, it's Aoshi-sensei. Her martial arts tutor when she was younger. Kaoru was a little troubled with Misao's expression. "Anything wrong Misao?"

"Well. Erhm.. How do I put this?" Misao paced around the small room, making Kaoru more nervous. "Remember how the first time I saw Kenshin-sensei, I said how pretty he looked?"

Kaoru nodded.

"Well, erhm.. It seems it's not just me... So yeah. Eh.. AWKWARD. Erhm... And so.. You don't want to aim Snow White rather.." Misao gulped, the determination in Kaoru's eyes Misao prayed would not vanish, "Prince Charming."

Kaoru's eyes buldged at the thought, and Misao had to give it to Kaoru. It only took the girl 3.5 seconds to bounce back. "Then Prince Charming it is!"

Suddenly out of nowwhere Kaoru's older cousin went in, her eyes unreadable.

"Hi Onee-chan!" Kaoru greeted her older cousin. Tomoe nodded her head at the two. Her face troubled. "What's wrong?"

"My play is ruined!" Tomoe gritted her teeth. She shook Kaoru before letting her go. "I never thought the director could be so stupid!"

"What's wrong Tomoe?" Misao asked while patting the older woman's back. Tomoe sniffed before replying.

"Kenshin Himura is playing Snow White." It wasn't news anymore, both Kaoru and Misao thought. It was no big real. "And.. And.."

Tomoe choked on the words.

"Megumi Takani, the school nurse is playing Prince Charming!"

Kaoru Kamiya can see nothing but red.

_There'll be hell to pay for the director. There'll be hell to pay._

.

.

.

It had been four months since that faithful day of disappointments, Misao and Kaoru never thought the day could possibly get worse. Kaoru aimed for nothing anymore, so hence what role she got, she welcomed with open arms. But for Misao, poor, poor Misao. She aimed for the good Queen and since Aoshi-sensei finally said he'd participate, she thought Aoshi-sensei would get the role of the King.

The whole school shrieked when they saw list of cast:

Snow White- Kenshin Himura

Prince Charming- Megumi Takani

Evil Stepmother- Misao Makamichi

Dwarves;

Monday- Yahiko Myojin

Tuesday- Tsubame Sanjo

Wednesday- Yutaro Tsukayama

Friday- Sakihara Tae

Saturday- Seta Sojiro

Sunday- Momoka Yuka

Good Queen- Kaoru Kamiya

Good King- Shinamori Aoshi

Tree- Sanosuke Sagara

Mirror-Tsukioka Katsuhiro.

Misao couldn't help but feel betrayed with her bestfriend, No matter how much the other girl denied any orchestration with the list of cast. In the first act part three, Misao knew the good King would hug _and _kiss his wife, the good Queen. It should have been her. Not Kaoru.

Sanosuke broke a lot of walls that day. Somebody tipped Misao and Kaoru that he was aiming to be Prince Charming since Megumi said something about being Snow White. Then of course, the damned director cast the wrong people, destroying many, many dreams.

"Damned bitch. Still can't get over fucking twigs." Sanosuke cursed beneath his breath. Kaoru was at his side, patting his cardboard trunk body to comfort him.

"I feel you." Kaoru trailed Sanosuke's eyes. They were directed at the main cast. Sanosuke winced when Megumi pulled Kenshin closer by the waist. "Don't look it's easier to bear that way."

"Damned bestfriend." Sanosuke muttered, not minding Kaoru's advice. Although they had about a nine-year difference in their age, Sanosuke and Kenshin were bestfriends, although a lot of people might think differently.

"Yeah well, damned woman for trying the play." Kaoru hissed when she saw Kenshin's face only a few millimeters away from Megumi's. "I hate this."

"Che. At least you're a human being for crying-out-loud, Jou-chan." Sanosuke shook his head and a lot of twigs shook with him for emphasis. The leaves stuck on his hair fell down and entered his mouth. He tasted glue and dust. Disgusting. "I'm a tree! A goddamned tree! And all I do all day is sway and sway and fuckin' sway!"

Kaoru smiled a little at that. Compared to Sano and Misao she was lucky. At least she would wear a decent gown a with matching tiara. And if only, fate got it right that the man who would be hugging and kissing her cheek would be the red-haired sensei who babysat her seven years ago, life would have been perfectm but nooooooo. Stupid old director made their lives a living hell.

Kaoru felt something punch her shoulder.

"...Misao?" Kaoru tried to hold her laugh.

"Don't you.. Dare..." Misao said through greeted teeth. Misao's figure was totally totaled in the costume. The director wanted to aim 'originality' in his play that poor Misao was forced to take fake fat rolls and a nude cap color to fake looking bald.

_'I want her to look as hideously possible. From the most beautiful to the most hideous! And we make her hideous 3/4's of the play! Just to make it interesting!'_

"Damn. Looking at you, I feel better already." Sanosuke grinned. Misao was already tearing up, the short girl kicked Sano's shin making him trip and fall to the backstage. About four feet high.

"Hey!" The director yelled. Everybody gathered around Sanosuke who looked... Funny. Like a broken tree kind-of funny. If not for the concerned look on the director's face, everybody would have laughed their heads off, except Kenshin and the resident nurse- Megumi.

"Alright, everybody. Give him room to breath." Nurse Megumi ordered, immediately the people made a small circle around them as Megumi checked Sano's vitals. "Ohohohoho! You did not break anything."

"I sure did break something!" Sano protested, thinking about the twigs he worked hard on putting together. Not to mention his carefully orchastrated plan on finally making Megumi, his neighbor, see his good side.

"Not anything I can't see though." Megumi then pushed him off of her lap and made her way to Kenshin and tangled their arms together. Kaoru glared.

Before Sano could protest, a deep familiar voice disrupted the drama. Misao squealed. "Aoshi-sensei!"

"What in the name of" Aoshi looked at the scene infront of him. A wincing tree was sprawled on the ground, branched and twigs scattered. And infront of him, the thing that squealed, was the most hideous thing he ever laid eyes on. "...Do I know you?"

"Of course!" It squealed again, Aoshi narrowed his eyes and faced his co-teacher. "Himura-san, who is this creature?"

"Ah.." Kenshin took his time answering, the little pipsqueak who he was positive was Misao Makamichi was starting to fume. " It's your pupil. Misao."

"Ah." Realization clicked in. "You've gotten... Bigger."

Misao gave herself an overall. The make-up crew did a pretty good job, she looked the hideous being she was not. She did the only thing she knew, "waaaaaAhaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

.

.

.

A/n: This was supposed to be one-shot but I don't know how to finish

it. I think the characters are a OOC :( sorry about that... but anyway,


End file.
